The Ambush
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Ed and Murray were busy planning on how to guard the Cul De Sac at night. Murray there have been reports of thefts happening here at night said Eddy. I know Eddy and we need guards to make sure we are not ambushed again said Murray. So boys how are we going to guard the Cul De Sac and who will do it asked Eddy? Well I think I should because I am smart then you two said Murray. That is not true said Eddy to Murray but he knew that Murray was right. But they needed two people to guard at night. Ok we need two people to guard the Cul De Sac at night so who is going to do it ask Murray? Murray I will do the guarding at night and you do it with me said Eddy. Ok Eddy I will do it with you at night said Murray. As Eddy and Murray shock hands for their bet they had to get the stuff they needed, They had a gun and a bat they didn’t want to fall asleep. Eddy you’re falling asleep and I will win our bet said Murray. Yea right Murray your falling asleep too so I will win said Eddy. Just then they both fell asleep and they didn’t see or know about the robberies at the Cul De Sac going through the night. The next day Eddy and Murray were shocked to see the Cul De Sac destroyed and everything was broken. Murray we slept threw the night and we didn't see the robbers said Eddy. Great great what are we gonna do asked Murray? Dorks what are you guys doing why did you let the robbers get away asked Kevin? We were betting each other to see who can catch and we must of fell asleep said Eddy. Well Eddy made me fell asleep first said Murray. We don’t care who started it you both did it together said Kevin. Later that night Eddy and Murray were guarding yet again they were trying to make each other fall asleep first. Murray let’s not try to make each other fall asleep we need to guard our Cul De Sac and make it safe said Eddy. Your right Eddy we can’t let that happened and we need to do it for our neighborhood said Murray. Eddy and Murray were yet again trying to make each other fall asleep yet again. Eddy give up I should be the guard of the Cul De Sac said Murray. No I should be the guard of the Cul De Sac I have been here much longer then you have been said Eddy. Just then they saw two robbers pointing guns at them both. Eddy and Murray were shocked and were looking at each other. Eddy and Murray were looking at each other nervously. The next day Eddy and Murray were tied up in a chair and left there for hours. No one noticed and as they walked by and didn’t see them as Eddy and Murray we’re tied up. Hey guys look the two dorks tied up said Kevin. Kevin can you and the others just untie us ask Eddy? The End